The Life of A Washed Up Warrior
by XxFanGurl22xX
Summary: Set after the last episode.When Xena left, leaving our bard alone,everything changed.Now Zues is back and he's after Eve AGAIN, So its Gabby to the rescue including some of our favorite gods in this adventure to save the world AGAIN. SUMMARY SUCKS SRRY


Hello!HOLA!ALOHA!WASSUP!YO!

Here is our first story that we wrote a couple years ago, if you don't know this (most of you don't) when I say WE there really is more than one person creating these stories. I decided to get all my friends together to write stories of some of the shows that we find interesting. After days of arguments (and crying over sappy movies) we finally decided what show we should start writing fanfic about and that is XENA! YAY! also BTW if you didn't kno there are a bunch of xena fans, xenites (us too) are trying to bring back the Xena franchise ssssooooooooo check them out on Facebook!

Xena Movie Campaign 2011!

Disclaimer: We DO NOT own Xena(we aren't that amazing) or any of the amazing characters (though we wish) also we DO NOT own the Xena movie campaign(though we do support it)

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: Gabrielle the Babbling Drunk<p>

"Gabby do ya think you can make it back to the inn by yourself?" The older man waited for a response, but was only given a rough giggle from the drunk in his arms.

" dontcha worry one bit bout me salamander-"

"Its Salmoneus, and your drunk"The young blonde in his hands pushed him away. She turned toward him, her muscular hands placed lazily on her hips.

"Now Salary, who do ya think your calling drunk?"

"Its Salmoe-"

"Salmon! I am perfectly find see i'm walking all straight, and I'm standing up by myself too" The blonde puffed her chest out at Salmoneus, who just shook his head.

"Gabby you have been sitting on the ground.."

"Oooohhhh"

Salmoneus bent over to pick up the petite blond, who had finally given up fighting the helpful man.

As Salmoneus escorted her towards the Inn, Gabby couldn't help her mind wandering off somewhere else. It has been 4 years since she had lost her best friend to the events in Japan, 4 years of torture to be exact. Gabby wasn't always like this, before this her and Xena would have such fun together. She could still remember all the bar fights, hot baths, bedrolls, and sweet kisses they shared with each other.

Before all of this Gabby wasn't a very known person outside the village of Potedia. She was just a normal girl, from a normal family, that lived in a normal village, telling normal stories of the gods.

She had changed since the passing of the Warrior princess, and after she laid Xenas ashes with her brother, and mother she secluded herself. She found the buzz of intoxication numbing, and soon that numbing feeling was extremely needed to live, like the air for her lungs.

"Kay Gabby were here" Gabrielle gazed up to see that they were already in her room at the inn. She slowly unwrapped the warm arms that held her, and stumbled into her bed. Gabby could still feel the buzz of nights activities, she knew it was time to sleep for if she sobered up there would be nothing stopping morpheus from filling Gabrielle's dreams of Xena.

Salmoneus stood above his blonde friend watching as she rolled herself into a ball, her arms wrapping around her knees. He grabbed the quilt at the foot of her bed and pulled them over her. It had been 4 years, and though everyone was still taking it hard he knew Gabrielle was taking it the worse.

As he began to exit the room he could here Gabrielles soft sobs from under the cover.

* * *

><p>Aphrodite poofed into the room, filling it with a soft and comforting aura that seemed to calm Gabrielle as she slept. For 4 years she has been watching over Gabrielle at night using her godly powers to calm the sea of feeling that threatened to take over her lil' blondie.<p>

If only Xena was here for Gabby, to watch over her, and to comfort her. Even the Goddess of love had never seen such a strong bond between friends, or between lovers. Yes she had to admit she did not know if the two women were more than friends or not, but she learned that it didn't matter because they had something that even the gods would be jealous of.

She wondered if the little Bard would ever be the same again.

* * *

><p>I'm done, I finished this up so of course I made it a bit emotional. Also it might be a little depressing seeing that I've been listening to sad, depressing love song (heheh inspiration) Well anyway We Hope you enjoyed it and all! and if you did or if you have any questions just comment or message us...also srry if it sucked because we are 5 VERY different girls writing one story ssoooooo yea were just starting to try and work together...ok PEACE!<p> 


End file.
